Mine Forever Part 4
by Elysian
Summary: Auggie calls a group session about Shelby's new "perky attitude"


Mine Forever Part 4  
  
  
"Hi, Auggie!" Shelby says perkily the next day walking into the lodge after classes. She walks over to sit next to Scott.  
  
"What's up with her?" he asks Jules.  
  
"I'm not sure," she lies, dying that she can't tell her secret. "She has been extra happy lately.  
  
"Yeah, it's gettin' on my nerves!"  
  
"Auggie!" Shelby calls from across the room. "Do you like gray of black better?"  
  
"Black. What for?"  
  
"Just wondering," she answers and writes something down on a little notepad.  
  
"You know, Shelby. This new attitude of yours is starting to get on my nerves."  
  
"New attitude?" she asks innocently.  
  
"Yeah, you're all perky or something."  
  
Shelby glances over at Scott and smiles. "I don't think I'm being perky."  
  
"Yo, Sophie!" Auggie calls across the lodge. "Can I call group?"  
  
Sophie walks over. "Sure, Auggie. What's the problem?"  
  
"Shelby's been acting weird lately. It's getting on everyone's nerves. She won't tell us what's up."  
  
"Ok," Sophie agrees. "Cliffhangers, we're having group!"  
  
Everyone gathers around. Scott and Shelby sit together. Jules and Auggie sit together. Ezra and Daisy sit together. And poor David sits by himself.  
  
"Well, don't I feel included?" David says somewhat sadly.  
  
"Ok, Auggie, tell everyone why you called group," Sophie instructs.  
  
"Shelby's being way too happy. It's getting annoying."  
  
"Yeah, you're even perkier than Juliette," David jokes. Juliette just makes a face at him.  
  
"Shelby? I've been noticing this, too. Care to explain?" Sophie asks.  
  
"What can I say? I'm just happy with life."  
  
Juliette has a big smile on her face. She feels so excited for Scott and Shelby! She can't contain her excitement for them anymore.  
  
"Why don't you just tell them? I don't know how you two can keep it a secret! You two are getting married after all!"  
  
Shelby and Scott's happy faces fad and looks of pure horror cross their faces.  
  
David bursts out laughing. "That's funny, Juliette! Where'd you come up with that one?"  
  
Sophie doesn't think this is very funny at all. She had seen the looks of terror that had crossed their faces.  
  
"Scott? Shelby? Is this true?" she asks, not sure if she really wants to know the answer.  
  
Scott and Shelby just look at each other and they know that they have to tell the truth.  
  
"Yes," Shelby mutters quietly.  
  
Sophie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She's never come across a situation like this before.  
  
"I'm going to have to tell Peter," she says. They just nod and Sophie walks out of the lodge in search of Peter.  
  
By now Juliette feels horrible. She was just so excited for them and she had accidently let it slip. Now Peter would have it in for them.  
  
Shelby glares at Daisy. "How could you?"  
  
Daisy seems hurt at Shelby's expression. "How could I what?"  
  
"I trusted you not to tell anyone! And then you go and tell Juliette!"  
  
"Shelby, I didn't!"  
  
"She didn't tell me, Shel," Juliette interjects quietly. "I was in the bathroom when you told her. I heard everything you said. I'm sorry."  
  
"You should be."  
  
*****  
  
Sophie finds Peter in his office. He looks busy going through stacks of paper on his desk. She knocks on the door and slips inside.  
  
"Is this paperwork ever going to end?" he shouts in frustration.  
  
Sophie pulls up a chair next to him and sits down. She picks up a pen off his desk and starts fidgiting with it.  
  
"I just had a group session," Sophie begins.  
  
"Yeah, so?" he says only half listening.  
  
"Scott and Shelby are engaged," she just spits out.  
  
This has caught his attention. He drops all of his papers. "They're what?!"  
  
"Engaged."  
  
"Engaged?! They're too young for that! Soph, what are they thinking?"  
  
"I don't know, Peter. What are we going to do about it?"  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"I left them in the lodge."  
  
"Go get them."  
  
Sophie walks back to the lodge still in disbelief. What even possessed them to do this?  
  
"Scott. Shelby. Office. Now." Sophie says sternly.  
  
They both stand up and nervously follow Sophie hand in hand.  
  
"Nice knowing you two!" Daivd calls after them.  
  
They enter the office and sit in the two chairs in front of Peter's desk. Peter is looking very stressed out.  
  
"So let me get this straight. You two are now engaged?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What are you thinking??!!" he yells at them.  
  
"We love each other," Scott says.  
  
"Sure you may love each other. But then what? How are you going to support yourselves? Neither one of you have jobs or money or anything!"  
  
"We'll find a way."  
  
"No, you won't. We don't accept this here at Horizon." Peter takes a deep breath.  
  
"In the morning, Scott, I'm going to have to move you to another group."  
  
"You can't do that!" Shelby yells jumping out of her seat.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shel. But I have to. Now I'll give you five minutes to say goodbye to each other. Then you're both staying in your dorms for the rest of the night."  
  
Peter and Sophie leave the office to give them their five minutes alone.  
  
Tears are streaming down Shelby's face. "I can't believe they're doing this to us!"  
  
"They don't have to, Shel. I have a way we can be together."  
  
She wipes her eyes. "What?"  
  
"We can elope."  
  
"Elope?"  
  
"In Vegas. People elope there all the time. We can run tonight."  
  
Shelby smiles. "Alright. Just as long as we're together."  
  
"Then meet me at the docks tonight at midnight."  



End file.
